


Shines

by Michelle102



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle102/pseuds/Michelle102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does not have to shine for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сияет](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174067) by Michelle102. 



Jieun shines. It is not just singing and dancing. It shines on stage, gives itself without reserve and sends all its energy.

Lee Jieun like dark deep sea, which is about to come out of its banks and will cover a wave of any coastal town. And Jungkook behind the scenes, ready to drown in it. He adoringly into the eyes, with undisguised admiration looks at her, feeling himself on all her energy.  
The head is an echo of her voice, and Jungkook not immediately notice that the performance has ended. And the remains of her energy were not even on the skin. Under the ribs, in the heart.

— It was an incredible performance — quickly, in the same breath with delight, almost hurriedly blurts it, bent into a bow at ninety degrees.

Jieun proudly raises his head and looks at him. On the face no trace of a smile; her eyes cold, shrill, and she does not look like a sweet innocent girl that a moment ago stood on the stage.

— Thank you, — as cold and somehow cutting responsible Jieun. — Good luck to the speech — her voice does not express anything.

She does not want him to be sold. It does not have to shine for him.


End file.
